Digital media, such as electronic books, are becoming more widely accepted and their sales are beginning to eclipse legacy printed publications. Because legacy printed publications involve a physical medium such as paper, authors may easily personalize the media by way of an autograph, inscription, or other indicia that is applied directly onto the paper. For example, an author may sign the front cover of a book. In other examples, a program for a stage show may be signed by a member of the cast. What is needed are systems and methods for personalizing digital media, such as e-books, audio files, audiovisual files, and visual files—just to name a few. These and other advantages of the present technology will hereinafter be described.